Cookies With A Smile
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Narcissa bakes a dozen of heart-shaped cookies for Cupid's Day, adding a splash of secret ingredient into the mix to spice things up. After facing rejection from Lucius, she catches her son in the cookie jar and is far from upset about it. Post-Hogwarts. Rated M: Incest, Sexual Scenes, Language.


-Thank you kindly to mrs. milfoy for betaing.-

* * *

**Cupiditas**

_Step 15: Once the potion turns a pale pink, let it simmer for 20 minutes on very low heat. Little to no bubbles should be visible._

_Step 16: With 5 minutes left to simmer, take a cherry wood stirring rod and dip it __carefully__ and __slowly__ into the potion. Taking care to disturb the liquid as little as physically possible._

_Step 17: Once the rod touches the bottom, wait 3 seconds._

_Step 18: Swiftly stir 3 times clockwise. Wait 1 second. Slowly stir 1 time anti-clockwise. Wait 2 seconds. Slowly stir 2 times clockwise. Wait 3 seconds. Stir swiftly 3 times anti-clockwise._

_Step 19: The potion should be burgundy at this point. Promptly remove from heat._

Narcissa Malfoy read over the potions instructions carefully for a third time, wishing to become familiar with its steps before having to execute them on the tricky concoction she was brewing. As she finished grinding two sprigs of sugarcane in a mortar, she sought out the hourglass that indicated she had a minute left before the final steps were required to complete the brew.

Able to show smooth graceful movements around the kitchen despite her haste, she gathered her cherry wood stirring rod, sugarcane, and athame; placing them in order to which she needed them in beside the cauldron. A gentle chime emitted from the hourglass to mark the last five minutes. Narcissa took the rod and slowly placed it in the now burgundy liquid, hands as steady as an expert potion maker.

"Cherry wood," Narcissa stated while quickly stirring the potion clockwise three times, "To bring awareness to beauty and grace."

She finished stirring, leaving the rod in the potion as step twenty required. Taking a teaspoon, she took two scoops of the sugarcane powder and sprinkled it into the potion. "Sugarcane to call forth sweetness and charm."

And finally, grasping the athame, she pricked her ring finger over the cauldron, letting a single droplet of blood land at its center. "Blood from the one you desire."

She finished the final step with one stir clockwise and two anti-clockwise. Lifting the rod from the center on the final stir she watched as three small drops transformed the color of the potion from burgundy to a vibrant red. Narcissa smiled despite herself, successfully completing Cupiditas - better known as Potion of Desire or Bottled Desire. A branch of potion from the infamous Amortentia, Cupiditas' range of use is dramatically narrowed down as to whom it affects if brewed correctly. Its effect only enhances the desire for the user's blood, given the consumer is even interested in this person to begin with. If the blood of a mermaid is used in substitutions, the potion can give anyone a minor boost of sexual desire for their respective partner. The latter is the most commonly brewed among the naive, however, and was later noted the side-effects caused gills to grow and hair to fall out. A risk that many unknowingly took and flooded Saint Mungo's as a result once the alternative brew was first discovered.

Unable to help herself, she took a quick intake of breath of the precious treasure. "It smells divine."

She located the mixing bowl that held a ready to bake batch of cookie dough. Placing it beside the cauldron, she carefully measured three spoonfuls of the red potion into the mix, watching as the charmed bowl mixed it in and dyed the dough completely red. "Beautiful."

Once the dough was shaped - she chose hearts to compliment Cupid's Day - and baked, Narcissa picked two of the best looking ones to frost first. Finished making the icing and topping it off with two spoonfuls of the potion as well - five total being an appropriate single dose. She placed a modest amount of the dark pink icing over the two cookies, spreading it over their faces evenly. Dressing the rest of the plate with a rose shaped chocolate and peppermint leaves, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Perfect. Dare he resist me now."

Feeling like a young witch again with a fresh dose of deviance and joy, she nearly forgot to stow away the rest of the potion to be bottled later before whisking out of the kitchen to Lucius' study with creation in hand. Completely forgetting about the remaining cookies and icing.

Narcissa didn't bother knocking on the door of Lucius' study, inviting herself right in to lay eyes upon her husband. He hadn't bothered to notice her arrival, being too absorbed in whatever he was doing these days. Without a word, the witch closed the distance between them, setting the freshly baked cookies down on his desk beside a large pile of parchment.

"Happy Cupid's Day, love. I baked you some sweets." Narcissa said with a sweetness that screamed out her desperation.

Lucius put a hand up to indicate to wait a moment while he continued to carefully read over the item in his opposite hand. Narcissa narrowed her eyes slightly at the dismissive gesture. Rather than wait on him like some client of his, she bent over the side of his desk and picked up one of the cookies.

"Would you like to try one? They're fresh, just how you like them." She continued, supporting herself on an elbow while purposely allowing cleavage to make itself well known in the V-neck red cocktail frock she picked out earlier that day. Wearing matching pumps, makeup, lipstick, and polish even. Her hair alone took her two hours to get it curled just right, she was not going to let this day slip through her fingers. Not this time.

She broke a small piece of the cookie at the corner and popped it in her mouth, savouring the flavors that exploded over her tastebuds. "Mm, and very delicious."

She knew the potion would do her no harm, it was quite the contrary in fact: it would enhance her own pleasure if a small amount was consumed.

Barely giving his wife a sideways glance, Lucius spoke as he grabbed another document. "What was it you wanted, Cissa?"

The witch licked her teeth to rid the icing that was left there, shifting some so she now sat on the corner of his desk. "Just thought we could spend some time together, Lucius. It's Cupid's Day, after all, and I baked you sweets for the occasion."

"Yes, yes that's fine," he muttered, skimming yet another new document. "Can it wait until later?"

Narcissa sighed deeply, letting her disappointment be known. She rested a hand on a pile of parchment, allowing it to support her weight while she leaned back some to now be somewhat in front of Lucius. "We both know your definition of: 'Can it wait until later?' It means: 'Can it wait until tomorrow?' or: 'next week?'. Please, Lucius. Just at least try one, for me."

Her hand slid just a bit from the parchment shifting, catching Lucius' attention at the sound it caused. He stood up to halt the oncoming mess of documents falling to the floor. "For Merlin's sake, Narcissa! Can't you see that I am extremely busy?" He all but yelled at her. Narcissa glowered at him as she removed herself from his desk. She was growing very frustrated at his ignoring her.

"What has got you so busy that it requires all your precious attention?" She hissed, her blue eyes sharp as they watched her husband replace the disheveled forms back where they belonged.

"I'm in the middle of striking a hefty deal with a very important client in France. They wish to purchase many estates, and I must get things together in order to move and close the contract. Now can this wait?" He resumed his seat and scoured the desks contents for the document he was looking at before she distracted him.

Narcissa grabbed the plate from the desk, holding the delicate china so tightly in her hands it was a surprise it didn't shatter. She turned her back to him, uttering under her breath as she left the study. "More important than your own _wife._ Should've married your bloody work, instead."

She put her back against the door after loudly slamming it closed, placing a hand over her forehead as she fought to keep control over her now heightened emotions of frustration and the need for attention. He hadn't even given her a proper look over, barely even acknowledging her presence for that matter. Deciding to ride out the minor effects of the potion by going and bottling up its leftovers, she made for the kitchens where she had the contents stowed away.

Narcissa placed the plate on the counter before gathering bottles from the pantry nearby, not noticing the other presence that lingered just a few paces behind her leaning against a counter. When she turned around, she felt her heart almost skip a beat at the minor shock of seeing her son standing there that a bottle almost slipped from her hands. Placing a hand over her heart, she exhaled in relief.

"I didn't know you were in here, Draco." She said through shaky nerves. When she got a proper look at him, her eyes widened slightly at what she saw in his hand.

"Ah, there you are, Mother," Draco replied with a strange calmness, pushing himself from the counter to slowly move toward her. Nibbling at a partially eaten heart-shaped cookie as he did so. "I was just thinking about you and came looking, only to find these on display instead." He raised the treat up a tad to indicate what he spoke of.

Narcissa's lips parted yet remained speechless, mentally kicking herself for neglecting to stow the extra sweets before leaving the first time. She placed the potion bottles beside her, yet she did not take her eyes off her son as he continued to approach her.

"They're delicious. Exquisite, even," Draco continued, a crooked smile forming his lips as he stopped two feet from his mother. "Did you make them yourself?"

Finding her voice, she licked the insides of her lips and quietly cleared her throat. "Ho-how many of those did you have?" She looked to the now half eaten cookie in his hand, able to see a large amount of icing caked on it.

"Hmm," Draco pondered while finishing off his snack in a single, large bite. Some icing was left behind on the corner of his lip and on both of the fingers he held up. Narcissa's breath hitched when his tongue lapped up the icing in one clean sweep. She met his gaze, seeing that his eyes were unusually dilated.

'_Oh sweet Aphrodite.' _The witch could feel her heart rate increase ever so slightly, needing to use the counter behind her to help support herself from buckling on the spot.

Draco's eyes scanned over her carefully, wanting to take in every detail of his mother. The ruby necklace and earrings, the matching bracelet and rings. Her lusciously short skirt and low neckline, her high heels that showed how toned those soft, smooth legs were. It was like she became a living embodiment of that beautiful deadly sin he was currently basking in: Lust. "You're very beautiful today, mother."

He leaned forward, reaching out to her. Narcissa held her breath, silently praying to the Goddess, asking if this was really happening, and wondered if what she was anticipating would be in her very near future. Noticing the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, his bare arm brushed against hers. Her skin erupted in a fit of tingles from the brief touch. She inclined her head a bit to keep eye contact with those light grey eyes. His face was much closer to hers than she expected, able to smell the sweetness of the cookies and its hidden contents with ease on his breath. The aroma alone was very alluring, kicking her own senses into overdrive.

Draco looked so much like his father it was almost uncanny. Aside from the length of their hair, he held himself the same way as Lucius, expressed himself with the same mannerisms, pulled the same expressions. Even the same strong jawline was inherited, the soft silky blond hair, and long thin fingers. The musk he wore was a similar scent to her husbands even, the one she loved that he scarcely wore anymore. She swallowed hard, and her eyes wandered downward over the crisp white dress shirt he was wearing. The collar was left unbuttoned, revealing a hint of collarbone beneath that Narcissa silently drank in. Hands curled against the counter in an attempt to resist the urge to reach out and touch him, tear the shirt from his body just to see more.

"Have you had any yet?" Draco said suddenly, pulling her out of her fantasy. Physically feeling the closeness between them that her knees almost gave out again.

"Wh-what?" She gasped out, breathless from her mental endeavors for contact. His question reeled in her head, coming to many conclusions on what he could possibly mean. Yet none of them were the correct answer.

Draco pulled his hand back, holding the cookie that she broke a piece from earlier and held it in her line of sight. She lowered her gaze reluctantly, stopping to observe the dessert he held. Her eyes grazed over Draco's fingers covered in icing instead, yearning to take them in her hands and suck them clean.

"No." Narcissa lied, lifting her bright eyes back to his. He smiled, lighting up his features. She heard the smallest hint of a cookie crumbling, and seconds later Draco held a small piece of it up to her lips. It was the same hand that had all the icing on it. Her eyes danced with joy, syncing with the deep warmth of pure pleasure that settled in her abdomen, teasing her core.

She leaned her head forward, lips parting to accept the treat from her son. Lingering, she risked a flick of her tongue against the pad of his finger to retrieve some icing. She looked up at him as she did so to gauge a reaction. Draco took a stuttering breath at the gesture, eyes flashing with want. He licked at his lips subtly, moving his body just a fraction closer as he lowered his hand from her. Narcissa gazed at his moistened lips, they too were a copy of Lucius'. Her body urged her to taste them, and she forced herself to look away.

He fed her another piece, larger this time, and she happily accepted it with closed eyes. It was becoming too much for her to handle, observing Draco the way she had. A finger brushed against her lips, eyes flew open to seek out what was happening. _'Draco...'_

Draco's index finger hovered over her mouth. "Icing on your lip."

Narcissa released the counter, moving her hand over his wrist. Though steady, the skin on her hand crawled at the excitement to touch him. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his hand and she pulled it to her, taking each finger with icing and carefully sucking it clean. Going so far as to nip at the last digit, she looked at him through long lashes, desire clouding her gaze. Draco gasped at the bold move she made, dropping the remaining pieces of cookie in order to pull her to him.

Lips ravished each other, fighting to dominate the other. Narcissa tore open Draco's shirt, uncaring of the buttons that flew in all directions. Her hands pawed at his chest, trailing downward to his hips where a new obstacle blocked her path. Draco shuddered at her touch, pressing himself against her as he slid his own hands down her arms, taking the cropped sleeves with them. When they could go no further, they pinned Narcissa's arms to her sides from the elbows up. He was forced to fumble with the zipper on the back to free her from the frock.

He grazed his teeth across her jaw, licking the soft flesh beneath her ear before moving down to nibble her neck. Narcissa released a groan, a mixture of pleasure and minor frustration at how clothing quickly became a nuisance to remove. Feeling his concealed cock nuzzling against her thighs, she hungered for it. She slipped her arms free of the restrictive straps, revealing the strapless lace brassiere underneath. Giving up on the zipper after a tear was heard from it snagging on fabric, Draco instead bent down to snatch the hem of her skirt, lifting it up while his hands followed her legs to hips. His thumbs caressed her inner thighs, grazing over lace and her wanting core.

Narcissa whimpered, panting into Draco's shoulder. Nails dug deep into his flesh, the need obliterated all sense of reason at this point. "Draco, please." She begged, wedging her fingers between his trousers and skin while struggling to pull them off.

In one quick motion Draco lifted Narcissa onto the counter, hiking the skirt above her hips. She was now just a tad taller than he, yet he used it to his advantage. He nipped at her collarbone, nuzzling his face over her breasts while he ripped her knickers, dissolving in his hand. Narcissa wrapped her leg around his waist, providing better access for him. She dragged her fingers through his hair, pulling at it as she let out a gasp when he teased a finger against her cunt. Parting the soft tissue between her thighs, he dipped one then two fingers into her. Her breath caught in her throat, biting at the flesh of Draco's shoulder. He hissed at the intensity of this expression from her, having to pull her away from him before she drew blood.

"Easy, witch." He cooed in her ear, her body trembling from the prolonged delay to satisfy the burn deep within her.

Her sex dripped with desire, wanting satisfaction from being so negelcted. He let his fingers explore her for a moment longer before removing them, holding his fingers between them. He flicked a tongue against the digits. "You taste divine," he purred. "Nectar straight from the Deities' gardens."

Narcissa's hand retraced over his chest and down to his trousers as he spoke, successfully able to get them loose enough to fondle the length of his erection. He pulled her off the counter, his cock easily found her entrance and penetrated her without hesitation. His arms supporting her with the aid of the counter at her back. Inaudible noises escaped Narcissa, she wrapped her legs tightly around Draco's waist, savoring the feeling she sought for some time.

"Fuck me," She growled, snaking her arms around his shoulders and fingers entwined in the hair at the nape of his neck, she pulled his head back and passionately assaulted his mouth. He bucked against her, not needing to be told twice. The motion slamming her tailbone against the hard surface behind her repeatedly. She winced slightly, but the overwhelming sensation of euphoria completely drowned the pain and later bruising from her mind.

He thrusted hard again into her, wishing to hear the unchecked filth that came from Narcissa's mouth when he did so. Holding her small frame firmly against his own with a long arm against the small of her back, he groped at a thigh whenever he could. Shifting some so he could assault the nub of her clit while pulling his cock against the constrictions this caused inside. Narcissa soon lost all sense of language, only loud moans and cries of ecstasy could be distinguished. He was close to unraveling with her. He dug manicured nails into her hip and mid-back, dropping his head between the full, perky breasts where a deep garbled groan was let go. Barely having the strength to jerk his hips forward once, twice more before a warm shiver climbed up his spine. The release had his knees almost give out. She leaned heavily on him, just as spent as he yet trusting he could support her full weight.

Once Draco gathered what strength he had left, he pulled her from him, untangling her legs from his hips and steadying her when she tried to stand on limp extremities. They rested sweat laced foreheads against each others, letting their fringe mingle while they steadied their breathing together. Exchanging loving filled gazes and caresses over arms. Uncaring of the mess that lay around them of torn clothing, discarded sweets, and a mixture of their lust and desire filled the room.

"Mistress Narcissa?" The echo of a hesitant elf's voice was heard from the dining room corridor, pulling them both back to reality. Narcissa tore herself away from her lover's comforting arms, attempting to fix her disheveled and torn frock while she slipped back into her heels. Draco grabbed his ruined shirt, pulling it on as he watched his mother fix her hair in the reflection of a cooking pot and rubbing what little lipstick she had left off her lips. She turned to him then, her face still flushed from post coitus activity.

"Keep out of the sweets," she said simply, straightening her bodice before making for the exit. Grabbing her wand from the counter. "And don't tell your father." She added for good measure, leaving her son behind to deal with the mess.

Draco laughed at Narcissa's comments, smirking wickedly her way as she turned to leave. She caught it in the corner of her eye. "Yes, mother." Draco said with innocent sarcasm. Narcissa smiled fondly to herself as she went to see what the elf wanted.

_'Well, it turned out to be a fine day after all...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I do hope you enjoyed this lovely take on what my mind brews up once too much music, a holiday on the horizon, trying my hand at a new couple/genre, and too much time on my hands collides. If you are interested, you can listen along to _Cookies With A Smile _by Dada Life if you want to know the main source of where this piece originated.

Since the holiday spirit is fresh in your veins, and if you like the less fluffy type of romance, check out my beta/fellow smut writer Valentine piece titled _Her Bloody Valentine_. Warning for blood, vivid gore, and womanly cycles.

Take a peek at my other fellow smut writer Narcissa's Dragon Valentine piece _Waiting: A Love Story._ It is a bittersweet fic, maybe a little tragic but still good regardless. Warning for triggers and character death.

If you like Cupiditas, there is now a page created for it on the Harry Potter Fanon website. A link is provided on my profile.


End file.
